


The Confession

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anon - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Then what he said before..he was actually serious...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> The demon tightened his grip on the small wrists as he began to wrap his mind around what was happening. His upper body glistening from the icy cold water as he leaned down over the boy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>...“Why..”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **~~A Sebaciel oneshot, prompt given by a wonderful anon~~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> –SET AT THE END OF THE CAMPANIA ARC–  
> 

 It was cold. Too cold. The water in Ciel’s hair was beginning to freeze up, the droplets all over his soaked clothes slowly crystallizing. 

He looked at his butler and closed his eyes before averting his gaze to the rising sun. He gripped his eye patch tighter in his fist. He couldn’t stand to see him like this. The demon was covered in blood. But this time it was his own blood from being practically torn in half by the Undertaker’s death scythe.

The two males waited patiently in their lifeboat as they waited for the rescue ship in the distance to make their way to them. Ciel wondered for a moment if the rescuers would question the hundreds of dead bodies floating around their boat from Sebastian’s previous slaughter of saving his master from the mindless corpses.

He didn’t care though. There were more important matters at hand.

Sebastian groaned softly while positioning himself more comfortably up against the side of the lifeboat. He sat up straight as he recalled his young master telling him he had done a good job..the compliment throwing him off completely. What was even more interesting was the order he was given to rest once they got back to the manor. _Rest?_ Sebastian didn’t even know what such a thing was. 

He smirked inwardly as he palmed the wound on his abdomen, wincing at the pressure. 

It wasn’t going to heal as quickly as he’d like.

Ciel pulled his butler’s jacket tighter around his small shoulders as he shuddered softly. Sebastian had given it to him to try to keep him warm.

“That ship has hundreds of people it needs to save over there before it even reaches us. It’s going to be a while before we go anywhere.”  


The boy sighed and look down at the blood on his own hands. His butler’s blood. 

He turned to see the tall man sitting with his back straight up against the cold wood.

“ _Tch_. Even in this state, you don’t know how to relax.”  


Ciel sat down next to his butler and appraised the wound under his gloved hands. Small frozen ones reached out and latched onto the man’s wrists so he could have a better look.

“Young master,” Sebastian began to protest “please, this is in no way a suitable sight for your eyes. I am we-”  


“Sebastian.”  


The tone of the boy’s voice said everything. He was not backing down.

Sebastian sighed and removed his hands, putting his blood soaked shirt and deadly wound on display. The blood was not gushing out anymore and it had already started healing. But the wound was still so deep and, frankly, painful for Ciel to look at.

“Hey. Sebastian. You don’t feel the cold, right?”  


“Hm. I feel it, yes, but it has no negative effect on me as it does humans.”  


Ciel reached out and began to unbutton the soaked vest and white shirt beneath it.

Sebastian’s eyes shot open.

“M-my Lord-”  


“Silence,” Ciel closed his eyes as he continued to pull at the buttons, his cheeks reddening slightly despite the cold “this shirt is soaked in blood. I’m going to dip it in the water, clean up your wound with it, wring it out clean and give it back. Until then be patient. That’s an order.” Ciel popped open the last button as he glanced up at his shocked butler’s face. “You are the Phantomhive butler. We need to do everything we can to have you back at full health as quickly as possible.”

The butler sighed, defeated.

 “Yes, my Lord.”

Sebastian leaned forward and helped the young boy remove his vest and shirt, exposing his torso, covered in blood sweat and water, to the frigid air. 

The man watched the small expressionless face carefully as shaky hands dipped the white shirt into the water and wrung it out three times. 

Ciel returned to his butler’s side and let out a soft sigh as he prepared himself for his next actions.

 _“nngh..”_ Sebastian winced at the pressure from his wet shirt dabbing over the severe slice on his chest. The pain subsided the more Ciel dabbed at the mixture of fresh and dried blood.   


Ciel’s hands moved with caution and care. His right hand held the wadded up material while his left rested right under the man’s wound, propping himself up over the butler and also holding him still while he worked. Even though he had lost almost all pf the feeling in his freezing fingers, Ciel could feel the definition of the butler’s chest underneath his palm. 

The boy blushed at the realization.

Sebastian noticed the color on his master’s cheeks as he cared for his wound.

“My Lord…if this is too much..surely I can-”  


“Shut up.”  


Ciel’s voice was a soft whisper as his gaze honed in on his butler’s torso, the muscles that riddled down the front of his form causing Ciel to forget what he was supposed to be doing in that moment.

Sebastian’s face twisted, feelings of shame crawling over him as he watched Ciel glowering at his wound. He was sure that was what the boy was so transfixed on. Even him, being as strong as he is, was disappointed in himself for getting as hurt as he did. Not wanting to cause his master any more worry, he reached up and grabbed the young earl’s face.

“My lord,” Ciel’s eyes widened as gloved hands forced his face up to his butler’s gaze “It will heal.”

The boy’s words came out in a whisper, his hands still on the man’s chest as he spoke. “Sebas..tian..”

Sebastian’s brow wrinkled as he tried to read the confusing boy’s expression. Red cheeks, wide eyes, furious heart beat. Could he really be that disgusted with his injury?

“Please, my Lord, do not wor-”  


Sebastian stopped talking abruptly as Ciel leaned in so close that their faces were a mere inch apart. 

_“Kiss me..”_  


The demon’s eyes shot open at the words whispered onto his lips. Without hesitation, he snarled as he launched onto Ciel, pushing him down and pinning him with his arms to his side in a ‘T’ formation on the bottom of the boat. Now he knew what those confusing signs coming from his master’s body were.

“My Lord, I need you to remain calm. You are warm and are beginning to catch a fever. As I feared, you are becoming delirious. Please, do not fall asleep-”  


“ _Augh!_ Sebas-”  


“The rescue boat is almost here. Just stay put for a little while longer an-”  


“What in the _he-”_  


“If you struggle, it will cause your fever to rise and you will become more delirious. So please, wai-”  


_“SEBASTIAN!”_  


Ciel shouted his butler’s name as he clenched his fists that were immobile from the grip on his wrists.

_“I am not delirious! You bastard!”_  


Sebastian’s face was surprised as he read the seriousness in his master’s expression.

Then what he said before..he was actually serious..

The demon tightened his grip on the small wrists as he began to wrap his mind around what was happening. His upper body glistening from the icy cold water as he leaned down over the boy.

 _...“Why..”_  


Ciel blushed even harder than before as he turned his head to the side, averting the man’s red gaze. 

Sebastian lowered himself onto the small body causing it to jump at the action as he repeated the question in a stern tone.

“ **Why.** ”  


_“Nngh!..”_  


Ciel could not take the pressure anymore, tears forming in his eyes from hatred towards his own feelings and himself for being so weak. The boy answered in a voice just above a whisper.

_“..B-becasue I l-like you..”_  


His tone was so sad, making him sound as if he was defeated and would cry at any moment. He squeezed his eyes shut even harder as he shivered.

That was nothing compared to the shock of the demon that hovered over him though. His mouth opened partially as his eyes continued to stare wide at the small boy. This boy..this emotionless boy that had gone through so much. So much pain and suffering. Had fallen..for him. A creature of darkness. And has confessed to him when he was at his lowest, wounded and weak, covered in blood and ugly to the core. He still accepted him. And liked him. No it was more, the demon could tell. 

He _loved_ him.

Sebastian released one of the boy’s wrists and grabbed his face, wrenching it to turn towards him. Beautiful dual colored eyes opened, tears in the corners of them, to gaze at the intense red stare above. 

With a quick breath and barely any time to prepare, Sebastian leaned down and placed his lips softly on top of the small surprised mouth.

Ciel jerked slightly at the sudden action, a small moan of surprise escaping his throat. His heart began to quicken in pace as the lips atop his began to move, prodding his mouth open. The moment the boy felt his butler’s tongue against his own, he was lost. Ciel gave himself up completely to the passionate kiss, closing his eyes and allowing his jaw to go completely slack as he tasted his personal demon for the first time. How many times had he dreamed of this?

When Sebastian broke the kiss, his face was just as flushed as the boy beneath him. Ciel opened his eyes and appraised his butler’s expression before whispering in confusion, mirroring the question his butler had just asked him moments before.

  _“..why?”_

Sebastian sat up slowly, bringing his master with him. He grabbed his shirt up off the the boat and began to redress himself.

“Because..”   


Ciel no longer felt cold. His face was forever red, his lips swollen from his first kiss moments before as he awaited an answer.

Sebastian finished the last button on his shirt before looking up at his master and resting a gloved hand on his cheek. His eyes bore into his the boy’s as he let out a small sigh before answering.

“I _like_ you too.”  


  


**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _~~Written by[@rabid-bunny](http://tmblr.co/mGCHSoIOYdCdtrM_Xf_Y0Bw). Thank you for reading~~_   
> 


End file.
